A Father's Love
by july's lilly
Summary: I love father/son stories. Raw tells Cain his son is still alive but he has given up hope. As DG struggles with her memories, long hidden memories of happier times come back to haunt Cain.
1. Chapter 1

**All bold sections are from the script of the mini-series Tin Man. I didn't want to appear that I was plagarizing, just wanted to fit the script in with my story. No copyright infringement intended or something like that.**

**"Your son Jeb, still lives."**

Cain was startled by a familiar touch. **"No."** Cain said to Raw as he shrugged him off.

**"He lives to honor you, I feel it." **Raw insisted and started to place his hand back on Cain's shoulder as if to get a better reading. He got up and turned away.

**"You feel too much." **He said tersely, Raw recoiled.

Cain had long accepted that his family was dead. When Zero told him that they were still alive, he knew it was a cruel joke to mock him, but when Ralph confirmed that Jeb and Adora passed through his home awhile back, Cain's heart beat with furious excitement as he dared to hope that they were really alive. Once they crossed the gorge, he ran like a wild man through the field calling out to his wife and son, fully expecting them to see them at the cabin Ralph said they would be. The shock of seeing the empty iron suit and then Adora's grave brought him back to reality. As he knelt by his wife's grave, he felt his heart breaking again, the weight of this realization almost too much to bear. He felt DG's hand on his shoulder and knew what he had to do. He closed his heart to anymore hope that he would ever be with his family again; nothing Raw could say would persuade him otherwise. He had a job to do, a promise to keep, so he buried all thoughts of his family and concentrated on the task ahead.

**"Come on, let's get a move on."** He instructed the group. As they traveled, Tutor was helping DG regain her memories, but she wasn't the only one struggling. Cain's long buried memories of happier times fought their way to resurface.

"_Wyatt, did you hear me?"_

Cain stopped suddenly, closed his eyes, unable to fight them anymore.

"_We're having a baby." _

_Adora was so excited, but her husband wasn't sure he was ready to become a father so soon. Wyatt and Adora had been married for just 6 lunar cycles when she told him the big news. They were both only 21 annuals, and as a new Tin Man just graduated from the Police Academy, he had the worst schedule and the worst district of the O.Z. to patrol. Wyatt Cain wasn't sure, but the minute he held his newborn son, he felt so much love for this little creature, he knew he was ready. He sang him a silly little song, Adora chuckled, he smiled back at her and gave her a kiss._

"_He is so perfect; I want to name him Jeb in honor of my father."…_

"Mr. Cain!" He opened his eyes and saw DG walking towards him motioning him to catch up, but Raw took her by the arm and stopped her.

"Let him be," he implored. "He needs to remember too."

Cain started to rejoin the group when he noticed fresh hoof prints and signaled for the rest to hide while he looked for longcoats. While tracking the prints, another memory forced its way out.

"_Hold on to the reins son you're doing just fine."_

"_Wyatt Cain! What are you doing, he is only five annuals!"__Adora yelled as she came running into the corral._

"_Mother, I'm riding, I'm riding Black Jack all by myself!" __Jeb exclaimed excitedly, as he trotted by his parents. Wyatt sat on the fence beaming, proud that his son was riding the huge horse so well, Adora was fearful that he would fall off. Wyatt looked over and put his arms around her to reassure her._

"_Sweetheart, he's fearless and he's a natural, don't worry, I wouldn't have put him on the horse if I didn't think he could ride him."_

_She was still unconvinced so Wyatt called to his son._

"_O.K. little man, riding lesson's over, let's give old Jack a rest."_

_Adora let out a relieved sigh and walked back to their cabin to finish fixing supper. Wyatt followed Jeb back to the stable, helped him off the saddle and the two fed and brushed Jack before heading home._

"_Will I be as good a rider as you, father?" _

"_Oh, I think you will be even better." __Wyatt picked up his son, put him on his shoulders and trotted back to the house Jeb giggling all the way…_

There were no signs of longcoats, so Cain felt it was safe to continue. Soon they stopped at a fork in the road.

**"Which way now?"** asked Glitch.

**"Well both ways head south,"** Cain offered.

**"Your mother said your memories will guide you DG, let them****."** Tutor encouraged.

**"I don't know, it looks familiar."** DG responded.

**"Well dig deeper. Remember DG."**

As DG closed her eyes to concentrate, Cain's thoughts drifted again.

"_All right son, tell me what happened. __Wyatt looked at his son, unable to mask his disappointment._

_"Your mother tells me you were in a fight, Principal Thomas said you started it, and you've been suspended for two days." __Jeb's head was lowered and he remained silent. Wyatt lifted Jeb's chin to look at him. Except for a couple of scratches on his cheek and some bruises on his right hand, he couldn't tell that his son had been in a fight._

"_Son, I taught you how to fight to defend yourself, not to pick on kids that are smaller than you."_

"_He isn't."__Jeb answered quietly._

"_What do you mean?"__asked his father._

"_It was Louis Harper. He's bigger than me and he is really mean. He was making fun of Emily just cause she talks funny and can't say some words right."_

"_Jeb, it was very noble of you to stand up for Emily, but there are other ways to handle a situation before resorting to your fists. You could have gone to your teacher." __Wyatt explained._

"_But he only does it behind Miss Weaver's back or when she leaves the room. Emily and I tried to tell her, but everybody else is afraid to tell on him. She said we were tattletales and she didn't want tattletales in her class. Emily tried to ignore him, but he teased her so bad today that she started crying. I got tired of him picking on her so at recess I told him to stop, but he just laughed and started making fun of me too. He said I always smell like a horse when I come to school. He pinched his nose, and started galloping around yelling "Jeb smells like a ho-rse, Jeb smells like a ho-rse." Everybody started laughing at Emily and me and I got mad so I hit him. I'm really sorry father, you're always telling me to respect others and I do, but Louis is a big mean bully and he needed to learn some respect too." __Jeb had tears in his eyes, his father put his arms around him._

"_I see. __Wyatt now understood. __"Well tomorrow we'll go to Principal Thomas and straighten things out, but you did break the rule about no fighting in school so you'll still have to serve your suspension and I suspect your mother will have a lot of chores for you for the next two days." __Jeb shook his head affirmatively and wiped his eyes._

"_You're not mad?" __he asked meekly._

"_No, I'm not, your heart was in the right place and from the way I hear it, he had it coming to him, but you know son, you can always come to me or your mother when things are bothering you, we're always here for you."_

"_Yes sir," __Jeb lowered his head._

_As Wyatt got up to leave his son's room, he looked around at all the ribbons and riding trophies he had won in five short annuals._

"_So, the big competition is this Saturday right?" __he asked._

"_I can still go?" __Jeb asked back._

"_I don't see why not." __Wyatt smiled at his son.__ " Come on, get cleaned up and come down for supper." __He turned and started to walk out the door, Jeb called him. When he turned around, Jeb jumped off his bed and gave his father a big hug. _

"_Thank you."_

Cain smiled at this memory especially when he remembered seeing Louis the next day when they went to see Principal Thomas. His left eye was swollen and bruised and it was the biggest shiner Cain had ever seen, he let out a laugh when he remembered that his son had taken on a boy twice his size and bested him.

"_That's my boy", __he thought, feeling just a bit guilty for thinking that way…_

Raw brushed lightly against Cain as he walked past him. "Remembering good things, good sign." He thought. "Heart is healing." Raw looked back at Cain and whispered to himself. "You shall meet him again soon, I know it." as they continued along the road.


	2. Chapter 2

**The bold sections are from the script of the mini-series Tin Man. No copyright infringement intended.**

**"Father."**

**"Son."**

Cain could hardly believe his eyes. There he stood, older and taller but it was Jeb, it was really his boy. The first thing Cain wanted to do after he was unshackled was to grab his son and give him a big bear hug like he used to, but getting back to the to the camp provided little time for father and son to have a true reunion. They needed to hurry, get the injured stable enough to travel and secure the prisoners, especially their prize, Zero. Cain had so much he wanted to tell his son, but it would have to wait. He watched his son give orders, care for his companions and marveled at him. He was no longer the little tow headed boy who would follow his dad everywhere with a million questions, but a man, a leader, respected by his peers.

As they walked silently into camp together, Cain noticed an iron pod much like the one he was imprisoned in for so many years in the middle of the camp. Cold shivers ran up his spine.

**"What's that doing here?" **He asked his son.

**"I keep it to remind me, to remind everyone, what we're fighting for." **He turned to go; Cain reached out and grabbed his shoulder, unsure of how to start.

**"You know I, ah, I thought you were dead." **Jeb looked into his father's eyes.

**"They told mother and I you were dead." **He answered softly, then feeling a sense of guilt he continued. "**If I knew you were still alive, I would have risked anything, crossed enemy lines to come get you. You know that don't you?"**

**"Yeah, I do."** He answered. "He hasn't lost that fearlessness." Cain thought to himself and felt a swell of pride seeing that his son had not only turned out all right but was in charge, running things. Cain hugged his son but Jeb did not respond to the embrace.

**"Hey, you all right?"** Asked Cain.

**"Sure,"** was Jeb's short reply.

Cain gave Jeb a long look. He knew from that cold, hard, empty look on his son's face, he was far from all right. He saw himself in that face, and knew what it meant. They both had just cause for their deep hatred toward Zero, and at first when Cain was finally freed from his prison, killing him seemed like the best solution for all the pain and torment he put him through, but something happened to Cain during his journey with DG and the others. The good and brave man that he once was re-emerged and revenge was no longer his driving force, helping to restore the O.Z. was. He was and always would be a Tin Man duty bound to keep the promise he made to the Mystic Man to stay with DG at all costs, to help defeat the Sorceress. This once great land was his home, he wanted more than anything to see it become that way again, and if they were successful, Cain would finally get justice for his family without descending to Zero's level and become a killer himself.

He remembered the oath he made when he graduated from the Academy to serve with honor and respect, protect the innocent and always seek the truth. He lived his life by that code and taught it to his son as well but then their world changed drastically and life dealt a cruel blow to Jeb. Cain was taken, Adora killed a few years later both at the hands of Zero. He had every reason to hate him but Cain knew that Jeb's desire for revenge would only serve to destroy the goodness in his son and he had to save him from that fate.

Cain started to say something, but Jeb left abruptly to talk with his sergeant. As he walked away from his father, he looked back and thought that he should be happy, excited, but instead of feeling overjoyed at seeing his father alive again, he felt numb. Feelings of joy, hope and love had long ceased to exist; they had no place in his world. His own long hidden memories suddenly came to light as he remembered that awful day when his family was torn apart, when they took his father away.

"_Adora, Jeb! Go to the cellar; follow the tunnel to the woods. Don't come back, find the others!" __ Adora got up from her chair and ran to his side._

"_No Wyatt, please don't go out there, they will kill you." __She begged._

_He took her in his arms, kissed her tenderly, then hugged his son. _

"_Take care of your mother; I'll join you as soon as I can." __Wyatt gave Jeb a reassuring smile then then gently led his family to the cellar and shut the door. _

_Jeb heard his mother cry softly at the top of the stairs, praying that her husband would be all right. He ran down the stairs and looked out of the tiny window, watching as his father was talking to the men in long leather coats. He recognized one of the men._

"_Jeb, get away from the window!"_ _She admonished her son as she came down the stairs and cleared the doorway to the tunnel Wyatt had constructed for just this purpose. __"They will see you! Now help me with this door." _

_He ignored her and pressed his ear closer to the window trying to hear the conversation. From the looks of it wasn't a friendly one. He saw his father being encircled by the other men then they grabbed him suddenly from behind. The man he recognized started to hit his father. _

"_Mother, they're beating him up, we have to help!" __Jeb cried._

"_Stay here!"__ Adora yelled and ran out of the cellar._

_Jeb looked out of the window and saw his mother run outside pleading with the men to stop. He saw her being pushed and bullied, so like his mother, he ran out too. _

"_Zero, please, leave him alone"__ she begged. But her pleas fell on deaf ears as the longcoats taunted both of them, then continued to pummel Wyatt until he was unconscious. Before they took his father away, Zero went over to Adora._

"_Please, Zero, he was, your partner, your friend." __She pleaded._

"_That my dear was a long time ago. He is a traitor to the Sorceress and all traitors will be dealt with severely, just be glad that I don't take you two in as well."__ He said coldly__. __He looked around then met her eyes. _

"_Too bad you chose the wrong man; I could have spared you all of this." __He leaned in to kiss her, she raised her hand to slap him, but he caught it in time. Zero sneered at her and turned to his men. __"Search the house, take anything you want."_

Jeb felt hot as a tear ran down his cheek. He quickly brushed it away, his anger building inside. Now after all these years, it was his turn to take from Zero and as fate would have it; his father would be there to enjoy the moment with him. This was better than anything he could have ever wished for.

Jeb invited Cain, Glitch and Raw to help with Zero's interrogation. Before they went inside the tent, he pulled his father aside. "I want to show you something." Jeb showed him a T.D.E.S.P.H.T.L.

"What's on this?" Cain asked warily.

"You'll see." Jeb left him alone to watch it as he and the others went inside the tent where Zero was being held. A visibly shaken Cain came in a short while later.

Once they got the needed information, Jeb proceeded with his plan. He took out a sword given to him by his mentor and previous captain before he was killed by the longcoats. As he placed it against Zero's neck he felt a rush of excitement. Finally his tormentor would face justice. When Cain stopped him he was livid.

**"This is the man who killed mother, he destroyed your life and mine and you want to let him live?!!!"**

**"He deserves to die."** Cain agreed.

**"Yeah!!" **

**"I won't deny that."**

**"But what?!"**Jeb demanded.

**"Killing him won't bring back your mother and it won't honor her memory either."**

Jeb rushed out of the tent distraught. He knew once his father saw the images of Adora dying at Zero's hands he would celebrate his death with him, but instead he spared his life! He of all people should want to carve his heart out after 10 annuals of misery and torture in that prison, and he wasn't there, he didn't see what happened after he was taken, how he and his mother barely survived. He ran to an isolated cave in the woods no one knew about, still seething at his father's betrayal.

Those annuals in the iron suit must have taken their toll, his father was nothing but a cowardly shell of what he once was. "Zero was right, you are too soft, you are weak and useless!" he shouted into the darkness, remembering the conversation he had with him shortly before his mother was murdered.


	3. Chapter 3

**The bold sections are from the script of the mini-series Tin Man. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

Cain searched for his son in vain. It was almost dark when he got back. "Let him get it out of his system." Glitch said trying to reassure him when he came back alone. Cain agreed and laid under a tree and closed his eyes. He dreamed of Adora seeing her in his mind's eye still as beautiful as the first day he met her.

"I can't believe that our son is a grown man now, I seems like yesterday that he was born. You have done such a great job with him, he is handsome and smart and respected by his people, but he's changed so much, I don't know if I can reach him, there is so much anger and hatred inside of him." He said to her.

"Wyatt, you are his father, and he has always looked up to you, I know you will find a way, you were and still are a wonderful father to him, he hasn't forgotten deep down inside." She answered.

"I wasn't here for you both, when you really needed me. I'm so sorry for that sweetheart. How I miss you darling, I wish I could be there with you."

"No Wyatt, don't talk like that, you are needed in the O.Z., and our son needs you now more than ever!" With that, Adora disappeared.

His dream then turned dark as the images of what he saw earlier replayed in his mind. Zero killed Adora with his bare hands, dropped her and left her lying on the ground like a worthless piece of junk. He dreamed he was running to her calling to her to save her, but when he got to her she was already dead. He reached out to touch her but it was only a hologram. His heart began to pound quickly and he felt the rage and hatred for her killer begin to surface. Zero had to pay for his crime, but how could he get justice without resorting to murder himself? He thought a bit then spotted the iron pod Jeb had on display. He got a few of the men to move it to a remote spot, then went inside the tent where Zero was being held. He grabbed the sword and for brief moment thought about running him through, but he remembered Adora and stopped. He cut the bonds off, got him to his feet and marched a perplexed Zero to the location. Upon seeing the pod, Zero begged not to be locked in, but to no avail. His cries were silenced when Cain shut the door. He smiled triumphantly as he walked back to the camp.

"For you my love," he said looking up to the sky.

It was daybreak when Jeb got back. The rebels were breaking camp. He had spent the night planning his revenge and he was going to get it; his father be damned. Jeb would tell the men he would personally escort Zero. This meant chaining him to a yoke that was attached to the back of a horse. This slowed the horse down, so prisoners were usually put in the back of the line. Jeb would keep the horse even further back than customary and at the opportune time he would strike down his mother's murderer. He was giddy at the thought of getting the chance to torment Zero before he finally killed him and smiled to himself as he confidently walked towards the tent. When he opened the flap he was stunned to see the chair empty. As he turned to find someone for an explanation, he spotted his father asleep under a tree. He furiously ran over to him and kicked him awake.

"**What did you do?"** he demanded angrily.

Cain slowly took his hat away from his face and looked up calmly at his son.

"Follow me."

They walked silently for awhile then Cain spoke.

"I was thinking about your mother last night and the day you were born. We named you Jeb after your grandfather. Well, his full name was Jebediah, your mother didn't like the name so much so we shortened it." He said jokingly.

Jeb interrupted angrily. "You act as if everything is fine, well it isn't! You don't know what we went through after you were taken!" The hardened leader's facade was crumbling as the young man of 19 annuals began to emerge, recounting his life to Cain.

"After the longcoats took you away they took everything we had, they left us with nothing except an empty shell of a cabin. People knew that the 'great' Wyatt Cain was part of the resistance and once they found out what happened to you and then us they were afraid to help us for fear of the Sorceress's wrath. We had to leave everything behind and spent the next annual living like beggars, homeless and hungry until we were taken in by Ezra Collins, and his band of resistance fighters. He was a Tin Man like you. He kept mother and me safe and they both kept your memory alive, telling me stories about all the brave and heroic things you did." Jeb gave his father a sarcastic look. "I can't believe I wanted to be just like you."

"Go on son." Cain calmly asked him to continue.

"We've been with them for these past eight annuals. I have to admit that it was an exciting time for me, I was able to use my riding skills to track longcoats and warn the resistance when they were near and Ezra taught me how to use the sword. Every day I vowed to find the men who took you and strike them down without mercy.

About an annual ago Ezra was taken in an ambush, and the group chose me as their leader. This past Spring we were in a particularly hard battle, so we decided to disband and lay low for awhile. I took mother to a safe house Ezra had told us about in the event we were split up. It was hidden across the gorge and we would be safe there until we could regroup."

Jeb stopped, his face red with anger as he relived the worst day of his life. "One evening we were eating supper when I heard a strange noise…"

"_Mother, stay here, I'll go see." She nodded, took the shotgun and watched as he went out into the night. He checked the perimeter, went into the barn, nothing. When he got back to the cabin, there was Zero with six longcoats, holding a gun to his mother._

"_Let her go!" he demanded. Two longcoats quickly grabbed Jeb. Zero nodded then two others went outside._

"_You are just like your father, weak and useless." Zero gloated._

"_That's why you had to get four men to hold him down while you beat him didn't you?" Jeb furiously shot back. _

_Zero laughed at him. "Did you know we were partners once? Yeah, your father and I went way back. He didn't agree with my method of keeping order, he was too soft, too trusting in the goodness of people always wanting to be just and fair. His mistake was in trusting me, thinking that I was part of his ridiculous resistance party, thinking that I was his friend."_

"_You are the real traitor! You were always in his shadow, jealous of him 'cause you couldn't have what he had." Zero flinched, Jeb smiled knowing that he had struck a nerve in him. He continued defiantly. "You could never be the man he was!"_

_Adora intervened. "Zero, please he is only a boy."_

_Zero sneered at them. "My spies tell me you and your son are part of the resistance now. I warned you, I gave you a chance but now you leave me with no choice." He turned to his men. "Get it ready." He ordered. He and the rest of the longcoats dragged Jeb and Adora outside. An iron pod was being set in the ground outside the cabin. _

_Adora's face was aghast in horror. She knew what it meant. It was a death sentence. She heard the stories of men and women who were once imprisoned in the "suit" and had either gone mad or died in that prison. No one lasted more than a few weeks. Zero laughed wickedly as he faced the young man. _

"_Do you know what this is? This is your new home. It can keep you alive for years. Your body is paralyzed but your mind is still functioning. You have years to think, years to relive the worst day of your life and trust me this one is it. Your father was in one of these things, poor man didn't last a week in it. He lost his mind, so I decided to put him out of his misery once and for all. _

_Adora gasped when she learned of her husband's fate and started to scream obscenities at Zero._

_Jeb defiant as ever, lashed out at Zero. "My father was stronger and smarter than you, he was always getting the honor you wanted, you couldn't stand the thought of him being promoted over you, my mother choosing him…" Jeb felt a sharp blow to his head . When he regained consciousness he was entombed in the pod._

"_Now we shall see who has the last laugh." Zero smiled wickedly. He set up the T.D.E.S.H.P.T.L. and turned his attention to Adora._

"_I'll give you one last chance. Be mine and I will spare you and your son, I'll let him out and give you both immunity."_

_Adora looked at him her eyes wild with hate. "I would rather die than to be with you!" and spat at him._

"_That can easily be arranged" and with that he choked the life out of her and dropped her body to the ground. He went over to the iron pod and peeked in the porthole. _

"_Like I said, this will be the worst day of your life and I want you to relive it for the rest of your miserable life." Zero mounted his horse. " Start the projection." He instructed. The loop of his mother last moments started to play for Jeb._

"_I'll kill you! I'll kill you!" Jeb shouted as loud as he could but no sound was heard coming from his prison. Zero and his men laughed as they left Jeb to his fate._

"The others found me after three days and helped me bury Mother. I took the loop for evidence. A few weeks later we found Captain Collins in another pod. By the time we let him out, he was dead. I kept his pod to remind me of our fight, our cause and every day I lived for the day that I would meet Zero again and get my revenge on him for you, for mother and Captain Collins, but now that I finally got the chance, you of all people, let him go! I will never forgive you for that!" Jeb finished.

Cain did not respond. They walked for a few minutes in silence. Cain stopped and showed him to a spot just ahead. Jeb ran to the iron pod that was once on display at the camp and peered in. There was Zero, wide-eyed in panic.

"**If we stop Azkedelia we'll be back for him in a few days. If not, he'll be there a long time. I hope that's justice enough for ya." **Cain said.

"**It's not my first choice, but mother would approve." **Jeb reluctantly agreed as he started to walk past Cain. Cain stopped him, putting his hand on Jeb's chest.

"**If you don't have heart, you have nothing." **Cain tapped him in the chest over his heart, then turned to head back to camp.

Cain remained silent as they walked back. It was Jeb's turn to break the silence, his curiosity piqued. "Father, where were you for all those years? When did you escape? How did you escape?"

Cain pulled out the Jeb's wooden horse. "Ten annuals." Cain said quietly as held the toy in his hand stroking it gently.

"Ten annuals of what?"

"I was in the iron prison for 10 annuals. The only image they left of you and your mother was the loop of our family being torn apart. The first thing I felt was panic. Where were you, what happened to you both? I felt guilty for not being able to protect you. I should have seen the warning signs that Zero was working for the Sorceress, but I ignored them because he was my friend. The first few days I screamed for anyone to come and help me, but no one heard me, no one came and I couldn't scream anymore. I prayed for death, then as I watched the loop over again, the hatred inside me grew, and I swore that if and when I got out I would kill that bastard as soon as I could. I thought of thousands of ways to kill him, each more grisly than the next. The thought of killing him kept me alive all that time." Cain stopped and lowered his head.

Jeb was amazed. No one but no one survived that prison for more than a few weeks, if that. He himself was imprisoned a mere three days, and that was enough to make him almost lose his mind and Ezra, his mentor and hero died from being imprisoned in one. How he survived so long without succumbing, was a testament to his father's strength and sheer determination. Jeb started to see his father in a new light, as Cain continued.

"A few days ago, DG found me and freed me. I thought I was dreaming at first, but when I saw what was left of our cabin, I knew it was real." Cain showed him the tiny horse.

"I found this when I got my gun out of the hiding place and it made me want to kill Zero all the more; I vowed to get revenge for you and your mother. I set out to do just that, but for some reason I agreed to help DG get to Central City to find her parents. Being with her, Raw and Glitch these past few days helped to distract me from going after Zero straight away, but when I saw the Mystic Man again, he reminded me who I was. I had to put my desires aside and focus on what was really important, saving the O.Z. I made a vow as a Tin Man and I am bound to fulfill it. My father made the same vow and he died for his country, I was given a second chance. I realized that revenge could no longer have a place in my heart. It would only make me a killer like Zero and destroy everything I believe in."

They got back to camp and before Jeb could respond, he was quickly called away again. Cain met with Glitch and Raw to figure out how to find DG. They met again as Cain was leaving to search for her. As he listened to his father, he felt his heart melting, sorry for how he treated him at first and what he had said to him, in awe of his quiet strength.

**"Well, god's willing I'll see you at the tower then." **Jeb responded and for the first time he realized how much he missed him all these years and how much he did want to be like his father. He looked into his eyes, let all his pretenses go as he grabbed his father and hugged him tightly. He felt his father's strong arms around him and knew all was forgiven.

"**Thankyou."** Jeb's one word statement told Cain all he needed to hear. His son was truly free, and together as father and son they could meet the great challenge they were about to face and once they were successful, they would build a new life together. Cain looked to the sky as his son walked away and let out a sigh.

"He's back Adora, our son is back." Cain said to himself as he smiled and joined his friends to find DG and face Azkedelia.

This time he would not fail.


End file.
